TEST WARS
by Spottedtail of the Riverclan
Summary: Okay so we know I’m the main character in it, and Ms. Cannon finally left us! Sin: Really? Amy: Nope! A new chapter is up and the Principals are still at their old-geezer tricks! R/R please! Rated PG-13 for cussing and drug misuse.
1. Dictionary

Darth Hardgraves- Darth Vader

Emperor Lowe- Emperor Palpatine

Amy Lowder- Luke Skywalker

Sin Grahm- not really sister- Luke's sister 

Kim- not big but short- Big Harry beast

Chella, Abby, Kurina- Extras 

Dawrt- A bar like room for people to have a good time, that like to write and draw.

Ms. Cannnon- Amy's favorite teacher goes on vacation.

Mrs. Fish- Like** Obi-Wan teaches Amy the ways of the Ledi.  
Mrs. Hubbler- Like Yoda helps Amy out.__**

Ledi- Jedi

WordRoom- Death Star

Kids during passing period- Chewbacca

White Board- White Board

Light Lead- Pencils that Ledis can only use. Comes in Red, Green, and Blue for good people, and Pink for bad.

Raichel Dilbert- Another Ledi, not talk much in the story, but she's in there.

Hover Craft- A bike

Cheerleader/Football players- People who work for the bad peoples.


	2. Let's just say that the name of this Cha...

Darth Hardgraves: My master, what do you want?

Emperor Lowe: To force everybody to do test, and take over the world. The dark side will conquer.

*Doors open. *

Mrs. Brown: Mr. Lowe the six graders are here.

*Lights turn back on. *

Mrs. Brown: You can finish that later.

Mr. Lowe: Okay, later my zealous advocate.

*Mrs. Brown looks at the strangely. *

Mrs. Brown: I could become an Animal Taker, but no, I had to become this.

Amy: Do I have to do this?

Ms. Cannon: Of course, it isn't hard.

*Amy looks down at a sheet of paper saying " If Johnny had a lot of apples and Timmy had less, why don't they just shut up and eat?" *

Amy: It looks hard.

*Puts down, "Why ask me? I'm not a consoler." *

Ms. Cannon: Looks good, you can leave.

Amy: Yes!

Ms. Cannon: But I want you back in one hour.

Amy: No!

Ms. Cannon: Be off with you.

*Amy runs out the door, all happy and mad. *

Ms: Cannon: That kid has a thick skull.

~~~*~~~

Dart Hardgraves: Bring me the prisoner!

*Sin comes out with her hands tide behind her back with toilet paper, being drag by two Football Players. *

Sin: This gone to fare Amy!

*Amy pops out of nowhere. *

Amy: Well, than your little cousin could take your place, or even if I have to dare, ask a Football Player or a Cheerleader to do it. *

Sin: Okay…

Amy: Good

*Amy disappears out of the seen. Light flash on Sin. *

Darth Hardgraves *Holds up a Gingerbread man. *: Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me; I'M THE GENGERBREAD MAN! HAHAHAHAH

Sin *Just stares at him strangely *: I think you got the wrong movie?

Darth Hardgraves: No I don't I have supreme power over everything! Now bow down to me you piece of student trash!

Sin *looks at the floor *: No I'm not!

Darth Hardgraves: Than be that way. *Snaps his fingers * Cheerleaders attack!

*Cheerleaders come out behind the shadows and start playing ring around the rosy around Sin.

Sin *try not to kill *: Stop it! Amy what did I do this time?

Mysterious Voice: You're so stupid!

Sin: I'm not stupid! You are Amy!

Amy's voice: Duh, toilet paper?

Sin *blushes *: Oh.

*Sin breaks free. *

Darth Hardgraves *whining *: That isn't fare, I want to win! *Goes off crying in his office. *


	3. Is Ms Cannon really dead? Think again Si...

*Outside next to a tree, Amy brushes on the twigs and leafs while fixing her hair*

Amy: Stupid Drama club people… can't do a damn thing right!*

*Sin comes running at her*

Sin: Let's go… wait why am I'm talking to you?

Amy *picks up her Hover Craft and jumps on*: Oooo I don't know, probably because it's says in the script!

*Sin pulls out her copy of the script, and turns to page 43 than reads "Sin meats Amy outside the 8th grade building, and asks her to help her flee…"*

Sin *still read*: It says that the Cheerleaders are supposed to come after me.

*both of them look around*

*Amy walks into the bathroom to find the girly-girl bunch pampering them selves*

Amy *blank stare*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cheerleaders *same stare only high pitch voices 'probably broke some windows doing this"*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Amy *walks out shaking*: Let's skip that part!

~~~~*~~~~

*On the hover craft, a teacher pops out into the hall.*

The Health Teacher (so sue me, I forgot her name….): Stop right there! You can not ride that thing in h—.

*runs over the teacher*

Sin: Are you crazy? You just hit a teacher!

Amy: Trust me, there's not much loss there!

*Sin looks at the teacher on the ground than ask another question.*

Sin: Is she dead?

Amy: Nope she just has a really bad booboo!

~~*~~

*Out side a class room*

Sin: Look its Ms. Cannon's room!

Amy: You don't get her tell next year!

Sin: You're writing this in your freshman year, I already have her!

Amy: So!

*The two walk inside to find the class room in a mess*

Sin: Wow.

Amy: Where's Ms Cannon?

Sin: Looks like she gone! YES NO MORE MATH! *jumps on a device and a hallo-graph of Ms. Cannon come up* Damn!

Ms. Cannon who isn't Ms. Cannon but a hallo-graph of Ms. Cannon: Amy, I have been attacked and now you are on your own. Mrs. Fish will be greeting you soon. Please be safe!

Sin: SHE'S DEAD!

Amy: Remember they don't die. She's on vacation at Hawaii.

*Screen turns to Ms. Cannon getting a tan on the beach.* 

Sin: NOOOO!

*The two walk out to find a Kim with a brown paper bag on her head with teddy bare eras and a fuzzy outfit on*

Kim: Roar!

*Sin stares strangely at her*

Sin: And this is that big hairy thing?

Amy: Yep…. But the big hairy thing shouldn't be hear!

Kim: ROOOOAAAR, roa ror roar!

Sin: Speak English!

Kim: NOOOOOOOOO, Chella left me!

Amy *shoves her out the door*: Now where were we?

Sin *freaked out look*: Chella's here!

Amy: I had to, she's um *coughing while saying friend*. 


End file.
